1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash lamp.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional flash lamp, one including a hermetically sealed container filled with a discharge gas, a cathode and an anode for generating an arc discharge in the hermetically sealed container, and a plurality of trigger electrodes for generating a preliminary discharge in the hermetically sealed container has been known (refer to, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. S56-001746 and specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,888). In such a flash lamp, when a trigger voltage is applied to the trigger electrodes with a predetermined voltage applied between the cathode and anode, a preliminary discharge is first generated by the trigger electrodes, and then, an arc discharge is generated by the cathode and anode. Accordingly, when a pulse voltage is applied as the trigger voltage to the trigger electrodes, an arc discharge is generated in a pulsed manner, and consequently, the flash lamp performs pulsed emission.